Husos Horarios
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: —Buenos días —suena una voz desde el teléfono. Winry echa un rápido vistazo al reloj de pared frente a ella. Son apenas las dos y tanto de la mañana. A Ed sí que le gusta bromear. Dedicado a PureHeart01.


**FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenece ni sus personajes, todo es de Hiromu Arakawa y yo he escrito esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>HUSOS HORARIOS<strong>

_Capítulo Único_

Suena el teléfono desde la sala y Winry se despierta apresurada a contestar. No quiere que el timbre despierte a su abuela la cual ha pillado un fuerte resfriado que la tiene postrada en la cama y se pone muy irritable cuando está enferma.

Baja como un rayo las escaleras y se abalanza al aparato que no deja de sonar ni un momento.

"_Cállate ya"_ piensa.

—¿Hola? —pregunta, olvidando el "automail Rockbell, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?". No pueden culparla, está que se cae de sueño.

—Buenos días —suena una voz al otro lado de la línea telefónica. Es Ed, reconocería su voz donde sea, cuando sea y, seguramente, hasta drogada.

Echa un rápido vistazo al reloj de pared que se localiza frente a ella. Son apenas las dos y tanto de la mañana. A Ed sí que le gusta bromear.

—Todavía no amanece por aquí —le responde, mitad molesta y mitad feliz, frotándose el "efecto Morfeo" de los ojos.

—Uh... uhhhmmm... lo siento —sus balbuceos torpes llegan hasta ella y no puede evitar pensar que el rubio es un encanto cuando está apenado—. Aquí ya es de mañana, ¿debería llamar más tarde?

—¡No! —chilla Winry. No quiere que cuelgue, va ya una eternidad (algo así como tres semanas) desde la última vez que hablaron. No quiere desaprovechar esta oportunidad para hacerlo así sea de madrugada—. De todos modos ya estoy despierta.

—Lo siento —vuelve a disculparse Edward.

Winry sonríe de medio lado. Últimamente Edward se disculpa mucho con ella y siempre por lo mismo. El llama y ella está dormida o a punto de hacerlo, le desea las buenas noches cuando se acaba de despertar y más situaciones así. Esta no es la primera vez.

"Malditos husos horarios. Si todo el mundo tuviera la misma hora todo estaría mejor" razona, olvidándose de Copérnico, Galileo Galilei y otros tantos que comprobaron la redondez de la Tierra.

Reanudan la conversación. Lanzan las típicas frases de cortesía con un interés genuino en la respuesta del otro, pero Winry trata de hablar lo menos posible. Quiere que Edward monopolice la conversación. Él tiene unas anécdotas completamente interesantes e hilarantes, eso por no mencionar que le fascina el sonido de su voz: grave, entusiasta, masculina, un tanto ruda pero siempre suave cuando de hablar con ella íntimamente se trata. Tan Edward.

Cuando Elric termina su monólogo se forma un silencio entre los dos, cómodo e íntimo a pesar de que sea a través del teléfono y toda su estática.

—Te extraño.

Las mejillas de Winry se colorean rápidamente de carmín. Aún no está acostumbrada a las muestras directas de afecto de Edward, sin mencionar que siempre la toman por sorpresa pues, a pesar de que ya son oficialmente pareja, ninguno es del tipo que se la pase derramando miel a todos lados.

—Yo también te extraño, Ed. Mucho —responde con voz suave después de unos segundos y con el corazón acelerado; se arma de valor y agrega—: me gustaría que estuvieras aquí.

Maldición. No ha debido decir eso. No quiere que él se sienta presionado a volver, él es un "espíritu libre" y ella comprende eso a la perfección. ¿Entonces por qué ha dicho eso? Tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta.

Segundos después, y sin una respuesta por parte de Edward, ambos rubios se despiden. Winry cuelga y se queda mirando una foto de los hermanos Elric que conserva a un lado del teléfono. Fantasías rosas comienzan a llenarle la cabeza.

Genial, ahora parece una colegiala enamorada.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Después de colgar el teléfono Edward lo contempla un rato más. Winry ha dicho, por fin, que quiere verlo, que lo quiere de regreso. Él también quiere verla. Sus investigaciones son importantes, sí, pero ella también. Y tomarse un descanso de lo primero no le va a hacer ningún daño.

Toma su desvencijada maleta de un rincón de la habitación que está alquilando y la llena de su ropa y papeles. Más papeles que ropa, en realidad. U

Se pregunta cuándo saldrá el próximo tren a Amestris.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Es temprano por la mañana y Winry no ha tocado su pan con mermelada ni su vaso de leche por estar contemplando la fotografía de Ed y Al. De verdad que los extraña, de formas diferentes, pero a los dos por igual.

Piensa que Al lleva mucho sin enviar una carta que ya hasta se está pareciendo a su hermano, luego se acuerda de Mei y sonríe con picardía. Seguro Alphonse debe tener mucho que hacer para no acordarse de su vieja amiga de Rizembull. Y, sin tocas sus alimentos, la mecánica sale de la cocina dispuesta a enfrascarse en su trabajo y así evitar sentirse un tanto sola sin los hermanos revoloteando a su alrededor, suplicándole que prepare tarta de manzana. Sin embargo, el sonido del teléfono interrumpe su casi iniciada rutina. Lo coge.

—Automail Rockbell, Winry Rockbell al habla. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

—Winry —es la voz de Edward jadeando y la aludida alcanza a distinguir entre todos los murmullos de fondo el sonido de un silbato—. Voy a volver en cinco días. Me voy, el tren me deja —cuelga.

Pinako grita desde la segunda planta que necesita que le lleve sus pastillas, que ya se le pasó la hora pero la joven no contesta. Está un poco aturdida, pero eso no evita que una sonrisa tonta se apodere de sus labios. Un pensamiento fugaz pasa por su mente.

"Debe estar anocheciendo donde Ed está".

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Los cinco días pactados transcurren y Winry espera con ansias la llegada de su novio (¡su novio!); pasan de las ocho y ella sabe (porque se ha informado previamente) que el último tren del día arribaría a Rizembull a esa hora.

No ha ido a la estación y se ha quedado en casa porque no quiere parecer desesperada, pero cuando ve la perilla de la puerta girándose manda todo al diablo, llave inglesa incluida. Es la primera vez que ve a Edward después de siete meses, ¿qué más da que parezca desesperada? ¿En realidad es relevante lo raro que le parecerá a él que no lo reciba con un regaño y un golpe? Y por sobre todas las cosas ¿qué importa si no son una pareja que suela entablar mucho contacto físico?

Así que olvidándose de cualquier inhibición corre a sus brazos. Edward, a cambio, la recibe con un beso, ansioso. El primero en mucho tiempo.

El corazón de Winry se acelera y su estómago se llena de mariposas.

¿Importa ahora que parezca una colegiala enamorada? Ella cree que no.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo bien. Bueno, muchas gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí. Este fanfic forma parte de mi actualización masiva pre-cumpleaños. Verán, este 22 de noviembre llego ya a los 18 otoños y quiero celebrarlo aquí en fanfiction llegando a los 18 fanfics para conmemorar... me. Esta fanfic está dedicado especialmente a PureHeart01que comentó mi fanfic "En Casa" el cual considero yo mi mejor escrito. Es un regalo por hacer más especial el fanfic que ya es especial para mí. ¡GRACIAS POR TU APOYO, CHICA, ERES UN AMOR DE PERSONA!<strong>

**Aprovecho este espacito para hacerle un llamado a peqelulu: ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Me da rabia no poderte contestar ningún review pero aquí te agradezco, además de que te anuncio que voy a hacer un fanfic dedicado a ti por, también, comentar "En Casa" (y si Dama Azul está leyendo esto que sepa que también haré lo propio con ella). Te estoy dando a elegir si quieres un EdWin o un Royai o alguna otra pareja. Sólo déjamelo dicho, ¿vale?**

**Si Dios me presta la vida, mañana estaré subiendo el Royai dedicado a AndyHaikuFMA  
><strong>

**Y ya saben. Si ven algún error o tienen alguna queja me avisan.**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de Kristall Blauw**


End file.
